User blog:ShutUpNavi/New Zelda RPG: Interloper War ~~ Sign-Up Thread
Below is a test page for the Interloper War Season 3 sign up thread. Introduction Hello everyone, welcome to the start of a new edition of the famous Zelda Board RPG. I'd like to formally invite any and all that attend this board to participate in the newest season of our long running game... The Legend of Zelda: The Interloper War! To the vets who have stuck around with us for years, it's good to see you back. For those of you who are new, or perhaps have never even heard of us before, let me give a warm welcome. It's time to strap yourselves in, were going to be having some fun with this thing. Before we get started though there are a few things we need to go over. In this thread you will be able to sign up for The Interloper War, discuss character and plot information, or just learn about what the ZRPG's are and how they work. Weather your and seasoned vet or a complete novice I will explain everything you need to get started below. What is The Interloper War (IW Trailer video goes here) For those new to this The Interloper War is a play-by-post role-playing game based off of The Legend of Zelda series. A fan created spin-off this text based game combines interactive fiction, collaborative storytelling, and competitive player vs player action. Players begin by creating their own character based on the races and factions from the canon Zelda series. Players then interact with each other by posting in the official RPG thread, which will be out after the sign up's are concluded. From there you write for your character participating in various quests, battles, and events that will place over a small number of in-game days. Users who participate can either follow the main storyline, create their own unique quests, or both. To keep it simple all you really need to do is post for your character doing cool stuff while interacting with other people. Writing in the RPG doesn't require much in the way of technical skills and you don't have to be a world class author to join. Over all The Interloper War is a fun, simple, yet deep activity for users on this board to play. If you work well with others and have a good spirit I highly recommend you join. To get an idea of what this all look like you take a brief glance at the first page of our last ZRPG Epoch of Disharmony here. (Remember to add link here) As a side note for those not in the know The Interloper War is actually a continuation of DrEvilGenius' unfinished RPG from 2009 (now called Interloper War Season 1 & 2). While the game will include many of that previous RPG's characters and plotlines, most of it will be backstory you don't need to know. The setting takes place long enough after Seasons 1 & 2 that new players can start fresh and won't become locked-out of the plot. Storyline and Setting The Interloper War serves as a distant prequel to Twilight Princess. This is the story about how the Twili attempted to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm, only to be banished to the Twilight Realm by the Light Spirits. Century's before Twilight Princess a war is raging between the Hyrulean's and a race of Dark Interlopers known as the Twili. These Interlopers hail from a far away land known as the Twili Kingdom, a country suffused with a magical mineral called Duskshard. The Duskshard keeps the whole Kingdom shrouded in shadow and is what "twisted" the Twili into the grey-blue skinned people they are. A great source of magical power the Twili worship the dusk and are resentful of the Goddess's rule over the cosmos. Eager to expand their influence and to "liberate" the world from Goddess worship the Twili launched an invasion of Hyrule. The Interlopers are lead by the evil Lord Grem, a powerful necromancer who intends on using the collected power of the dead to claim the Triforce. In a matter of weeks the Twili have captured Ordon, Faron, and the Desert, all but destroyed Castle Town, and froze Zora's Domain, River, and Lake Hylia solid. In response the greatest knights and adventurers of Hyrule have banded together to form a special ops force known as the "Light Warriors". These Warriors hope to turn the tide of the war by creating a powerful magic weapon called Daybreak Sword, which should rival the Master Sword in power. To forge it they need to gather rare magical elements and empower them with the blessings of the Light Spirits. However before the swords completion several of the Light Warriors have gone missing, and the sword remains unfinished. Now 6 months have passed since the conflict began. That is where you come in... The overworld map used this game will be based off the Gamecube Version of Twilight Princess. In terms of in-universe chronology The Interloper War' takes place at the at the start of the year 2108 in the ZRPG's fan-made After Demise (AD) Calendar (Add link to Master timeline here). This places the story roughly 200 years before Twilight Princess, 400 years after Ocarina of Time, and 6 months after the last post of IW Seasons 1 & 2. How to Play (How to Play Video Goes here) Unlike some other RPG's out there this one is of a more of a narrative style, so abilities and stats aren't measured with numbers, turns, or dice. When it comes to performing actions for your character, just write what they are doing in-universe like this was some kind of interactive fan-fiction. To begin simply state your characters name, their current location, and the in-game date and time at the top of your post. Then below write your character interacting with the world in an in-universe fashion. You can have them talk to NPC's, fight enemies, interact with other players, etc. Then at the end of your post write a small summary of what your character did. The challenge in all this comes from you not being able to control any other player character besides your own. Only other users can respond to what you do to them. For example you can have your character launch an attack at another player, but its up to that character's user to decide if the attack hits or misses (or what kind of damage it does). You can have your character begin a conversation, but it's up to the other player character to say a response. Creativity is encouraged - but remember, this is an event dedicated to a fair, fun, and logical environment where the goal is creating, rather than winning. Rules For the most part the rules are pretty simple and rather flexible. As long as you play fair with others and don't try and destroy the game you should be fine. If any disputes come up they can be resolved by having a conversation with the Game Masters (GM's), the people hosting this RPG. Nevertheless to avoid confusion we do have some concrete restrictions to prevent the game from falling into complete anarchy. 1. You can only play as original characters. Although pre-established Zelda characters may be in the story under GM control you can only play as characters you made up yourself. No using canon Zelda characters to play as, i.e. Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, etc. 2. Your character can't be perfect or invincible. If he/she/it has a special strength, he/she/it should have an important weakness, too. This is not a competition, it is not about whose character is the biggest, the strongest, the most powerful. It is about creating a good story and having fun. You'll win some and you'll lose some, so just be reasonable and you'll be fine! 3. No Motoring Without Permission. Write only for your character(s), and minor descriptive details or dialogue lines for other characters in your party. When fighting, you can post an attack, but the effect of the attack has to be written by the opposing player, unless you have permission to write an extended scene. 4. You can NOT kill another player character (or an important NPC) without their users permission. Although people will die in the story it needs to be done with that character's author knowledge. The only people you can kill without permission would be either your own character(s) or minor NPC's (guards, random villagers, etc). 5. Don't Nuke the World. High-level sorcery is allowed if your character builds up to it gradually, including time travel, teleportation, and psychic abilities. But don't crash the moon into the world or anything else that disrupts the entire game for other players, without GM permission. 6. Keep your character confined to races that actually exist in The Legend of Zelda. That includes anything from the major races, like Zoras and Gorons, to the minor ones like Zuna or Lizalfos. No playing as elves or orcs. Characters that are a hybrid of two or more races however are allowed (but try to have a good explanation for hybrids). 7. You can only have 2 player characters and 2 companion NPC's. Please limit yourself to having two main characters to play as. You can come up with as many minor NPC's as you want, but only one major NPC's can follow a player character around at a time. No using your companion NPC's as separate player characters. How to Join/Character Creation Template The character design template is listed below, just copy the fields and fill them out. When creating your character, you may use any race or faction from any of the Zelda games, but please limit yourself to 2 player characters. If you don't have an exact age, just provide an estimate or indicate what age they might appear to others. Please limit backstory to three paragraphs, and relegate any further backstory to in-game flashbacks. Name and Aliases: (Example) Jeskai Kondoru Age, Sex, and Species: (Example) 30 year old Male Zora Appearance: (Example) 6 foot 10 inches, green with purple fin patterns. Various tattoos on body. Inventory: ' ''(Example) None. 'NPC Companion: ' (Example) None. '''Strengths & Abilities: (Example) '''Jeskai is a psychic and a Zora wizard/mage of sorts. He can summon and channel the element of water. He has basic physical combat training, but is more defensive in this regard should his other skills fail him. '''Weaknesses: (Example) '''Jeskai's Zora clan does not retain the electric current ability that many other oceanic Zora's share. As a result he is much more prone to damage from electricity. Additionally, his more defensive style of combat puts him at a disadvantage when versus a proficient hand to hand combat artist, assuming his other abilities are not available. '''Character Backstory: '('Example) '''Jeskai was born in the oceans to the east of Labrynna. His line of Zora has been the subject of tampering by mages, wizards, and scientists. Jeskai is not the first of his kind, but instead is several generations in, so the details of his past are not something he bothers visiting frequently. To him, his abilities are normal for a Zora, even if to most others, they are unusual and frightening. Jeskai has visited Hyrule before, but not since before the Interloper War began. He has arrived as part of a rescue mission for a fellow psychic Zora believed to be detained by one of the warring factions in Hyrule. '''Notes This is an example biography. All of the fields you see above are required, but we don't expect (nor want) bios that are overly long. Try to keep everything in summary form, and spend more time developing your character in-game. There will be a way to update your bio later on if your character experiences changes. Returning Characters For all users who were players in previous ZRPG's I'd take a moment to ask something of you. If you are planing to use a pre-existing ZRPG character(s) as your player character(s) then I kindly request that you post their profile(s) here. This includes player characters from Interloper War Seasons 1 & 2, Epoch of Disharmony, or any other ZRPG. This is for the sake of new players so that they can quickly find out information on who they will be playing with. It also will help clarify to other ZRPG vets which legacy characters you will be using this time around and which ones you wont. Profiles of the pre-existing ZRPG player characters can be found on the ZRPG Wiki here (be sure to post link to Category: PC's here). If you want you can just state your player characters name(s) in this thread and include a link to their Wiki bio page. If need be I can even post the link for you. Final Words That's all of the important stuff for now. You should be ready to go. However as you precede always remember the most important ZRPG rule. Have Fun! The IGN Legend of Zelda Board has hosted community-led roleplaying games for over 15 years. The ZRPGs allow us to explore new ideas for the Zelda series and work together to create something artistic and fun. Some of the concepts that we've come up with over the years have even made their way into official Zelda canon (such as spell-casting Sheikah, the Snowpeak Mountains, and Demons as a race, to name but a few). If you would like to find out more about the ZRPG series we have our own Wiki called the ZRPG Compendium which has a wealth of information. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. You can send either me, DrEvilGenius, or tristandark a message directly using the boards "Start a Conversation" feature. We'll do everything in our power to help you get started. I look forward to seeing everyone in action. Best of luck out there and happy RPGing! Category:Blog posts